Often, fasteners used to assemble structures require multiple tools depending on the location, angle and type of fastener. In the case of preassembled fasteners, the user must turn the nut multiple times requiring the wrench to be engaged and disengaged from the fastener. Obstacles that block rotation of the tool being used when in tight spaces also cause such repetitive action.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing disadvantages, and others, of prior art constructions and methods.